Cat Ba
Location Cat Ba is the largest of the 367 islands that comprise of Cat Ba archipelago, which makes up the southeastern edge of Ha Long Bay in Northern Vietnam. Characteristics Cat Ba island has the area of 285 km2 and with the population of around 17.000. Around 13.000 inhabitants live in six different communes and 4.000 live on floating fishing village. Cat ba possesses 17.300 ha of tropical forest, 570 of which is primeval. Under the green canopy is a diverse ecosystem, with hundreds of valuable medicinal herbs and trees. Cat Ba is also home to the endangered Komodo iguana, which can weight up to 100 kg. Tourists visiting Cat Ba have plenty of choices between the island’s tropical beaches, caves and the Cat Ba National Park. History Cat Ba " Historical name called Cat Ba " Island means "Women’s Island". Legend has it that many centuries ago, three women of the Tran Dynasty were killed and their bodies floated all the way to Cat Ba Island. Each body washed up on a different beach and all three were found by local fishermen. The residents of Cat Ba built a temple for each woman, and the Island soon became known as Cat Ba. In 1938, a group of French archaeologists discovered human remains belonging "to the Cai Beo people of the Ha Long culture, which lived between 4,000 and 6,500 years ago… considered to be perhaps the first population group occupying the North-Eastern territorial waters of Vietnam. In more recent history, Cat Ba Island was inhabited mostly by Viet-Chinese fisherman and was largely influenced by both the French and American wars. The island was a strategic look-out point and bombing during the wars often forced local residents to hide among the Island's many caves. In 1979, the third Indo-China War broke out between China and Vietnam in response to Vietnam’s invasion of Cambodia that ended the reign of the Khmer Rouge. Relations between China and Vietnam collapsed, leading to the Vietnamese government evicting around 30,000 … of the fishermen, and most of the rest of the Chinese community from the greater Ha Long area. Activities Photography, Camping, Eating, Swimming, Kayak paddling, Hiking, Biking, Cave exploring. Special event in year Fish village festival: 1 / 4 Specialties Giant clam. Horseshoe crab. Lobster. Sea snake Rice noodle with shrimp. Tour Du lich khat vong Viet (link) Attraction & activities * Swimming, activities on the beach. * Visit Cat ba national park * Explore Kim Giao forest. * Climb up Ngu Lam mountain * Explore Phao Dai Than Cong historic area * Visit Monkey island, Lan Ha Bay * Night market * Cat Ba market How to go The bus will depart from Ha Noi and arrive at Cat Ba. Estimate cost The trip is organized by Du lich khat vong Viet with the cost of 264 USD. VietSense Travel ' '(link) Attraction & activities * Swimming, activities on the beach. * Explore Lan Ha Bay. Monkey island * Thai massage * Cat Co beach * Explore Phao Dai Than Cong historic area How to go The bus will depart from Ha Noi and arrive at Cat Ba. Estimate cost The trip is organized by VietSense Travel with the cost of 129 USD. Picture đảo khỉ.jpg|Monkey island Lan Ha bay.jpg|Lan Ha bay National park.jpg|Cat Ba national park Ngu Lam mount.jpg|Ngu Lam mountain pháo đài thần công.jpg|Phao Dai Than Cong historic area